


Your Smile

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Happy Family Ryuseitai, Kissing, Pre established relationship, birthday kisses, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Arashi's smile is the only thing Tetora needs for his birthday.His girlfriend however has other plans for him.
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Narukami Arashi
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A friend sent me a summary of one of the minitalks for Tetora's birthday today and I lost my hecking mind. Tetora tells Anzu that Arashi got him a very nicely wrapped gift and he wants to wait to open it back at their dorm. Like wow icb hapele really gave me such an easy premise so of course I had to write out something for them. 
> 
> If you haven't read my first tetoara fic this is kind of a continuation but all you need to know is they're dating.

Spending his birthday with Ryuseitai like they had last year was great. It was amazing to see what one year together was like. They all fit together better. Shinobu was a lot less shy, Kanata wasn’t quite as strange, and Chiaki and Midori didn’t ‘fight’ nearly as much. Though if that was fighting to begin with or just Midori one sidedly trying to fight Chiaki was another matter. The point was they had grown. It seemed like trying to celebrate Shinobu and his birthday last year had been pure insanity because Shinobu wasn’t used to friends yet and Tetora had still been sore over not being with Kuro in Akatsuki. This year he was the proud leader of Ryuseitai N and they felt like a real family. 

Even as he spent the day with his family he couldn’t wait to get back to his dorm room and open up the perfectly wrapped gift from his girlfriend. Chiaki had made complaints about how Tetora was growing up too fast, that it wasn’t fair for him to have a cute girlfriend who gave him gifts and then wouldn’t even let Chiaki know what it was. Kanata had to deal with his dramatic crying, offering a ‘there, there’. Tetora was adamant about opening his gift back with Arashi so it was a blessing when he made it back to their shared dorm and slid his shoes off, flopping onto his bed. 

Arashi turned from her desk, pen to her lips having stopped midway through writing something to look at him. “Long day?” she asked with a giggle. She got a grumble in response which just made her giggle more. 

Tetora rolled over so he could look over at her. “It was great. Taichou just still has a lot of high energy and pairing him up with Hiiro-kun meant there wasn’t really any time to relax. Even Midori-kun seemed in high spirits.” he remarked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

His girlfriend abandoned her work for now to sit beside him on the bed, one leg pulled up into her lap and the other dangling off the edge of the bed so she could face him. Tetora mimicked her, both legs pulled in to sit cross legged and smile widely at her. “Happy birthday, Teto-kun.” she chimed, leaning over to kiss him. “How does it feel to be seventeen?” she teased him, seeing as how she was a year older than him. 

“Don’t feel much different.” he came back, taking her words straight on like he always did. “Argh it’s weird to think I’m becoming closer to being an adult. I sometimes still feel like a reckless stupid kid.” he grumbled, placing his fists on either side of his head and twisting them back and forth to mess up his hair. 

Arashi laughed and moved closer, pushing his hands away and kissing his forehead as she did so. “But I like this reckless stupid kid.” she chirped, which only made Tetora blush furiously. “I like Teto-kun just the way he is. You don’t give yourself enough credit. I’m sure Hiiro-chan and your teammates agree that you’re doing a great job.” she reassured him. 

It was like the Knight had a magical way of always making him feel better. He was uncertain a lot but she was always there to hold his hand and let him vent even when she had her own worries too. How did he get so lucky to have such a charming woman like him back? Ah, that was right! 

“I almost forgot!” Tetora reached into his bag to pull out the still wrapped gift Arashi had given him. “I didn’t wanna open it without you there.” he explained with a cheeky grin which was mirrored but Arashi’s warm one. 

“You could have opened it at your party. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there--” 

Tetora cut her off this time with his own kiss. “You had Knight stuff to do, I understand. We’re both busy. That just means that moments like this are important.” His turn to reassure her. He undid the ribbon and was painstakingly careful to wrap it not wanting to ruin the pretty paper by tearing into it like he normally would. Apparently his carefulness must have been endearing before he could hear his girlfriend stifling her giggles until he finally was holding a black box, it kinda looked like a box for jewelry. He gave Arashi a squinted look but she just gestured for him to open it. 

When he did he gasped. How?! How had she managed to afford something this nice looking? He knew Knight was a great unit but they hadn’t been dating for too long and this seemed like it was well crafted! Tetora was so overwhelmed by the feeling of gratefulness and _love_ that his breath hitched, tears building into the corner of his eyes without thinking before he pushed the box off of his lap to not damage it and threw himself at Arashi, holding her tightly. 

Arashi’s warm laughter felt like a melody just for him, his arms wrapped tight around her body and she held him back just as tight. “You like it?” she asked, kissing the top of his head. He nodded vigorously, pulling back to quickly wipe at his eyes with the back of his arm before they could slip down and make him look more foolish. 

“It’s perfect! I’ll never take it off!” he said and turned back to the book to take out the necklace and pulled it over his head, the charm resting on his upper chest. The necklace was on a black cord and the charm was about the size of a five hundred yen coin. The charm was of a silver tiger with black stripes and clasping a star shaped red gem in its mouth. Tetora tried to convince himself that it was properly a cheap metal and coated in silver and the gem was something cheap and totally not actually a ruby. Thinking that Arashi would spend so much money on him would make his head spin. He’d have to spoil her a lot more. Not just when her birthday came up, curse it being back in March before they dated, but all year. He wanted to make sure her smile never left her face. 

He looked back up at her, smiling again as he reached for her hand and cupped her cheek with his other. They leaned into each other kissing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I banged this out in like an hour after my friend sent me the summary so lol sorry for any mistakes. I just kinda went feral for tetoara food. I was thinking of making it longer and writing up another date for them but kept it short this time. Gods, tetoara really came for my life.


End file.
